


Hope is a New Freedom

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Spinel meets a gem that is much more alike to her than she would ever think.





	Hope is a New Freedom

Spinel adapted well to life on Homeworld. Everything was so vast compared to that little garden. They were more modern geometric than organic fragrance of grass and roses but in a way that was better.

Sometimes the Diamonds spoke of Pink Diamond, but they spoke to Spinel more. They spoke of their own flaws and tribulations and it was a lot to take in but it felt good to have the options. A certain kind of freedom she had never known she needed that Pink Diamond never offered.

“We knew her, you knew her, but you are yourself,” White Diamond said. It was alien, felt better from Steven’s mouth despite how little Spinel knew of him, but Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond agreed.

Spinel wondered how much of herself wasn’t tied to Pink Diamond.

The prospect of making new friends was daunting. Spinel would build her courage by speaking with the Diamonds in all arrays of gems and their potential interests.

Yellow Diamond made a story of a Lapis Lazuli that was anguished because she could not fly. Spinel listened and could show that dancing was much like flying.

Blue Diamond played an Aquamarine that was joyful and sported a heart-shaped gem on her neck. Spinel made wondrous conversation about that shared trait and then their differing abilities.

White Diamond offered to let Spinel stay in the baths with her inevitable new friends and sing together. It was exciting to hear the plan be said, become tangible.

And so she set off into the unexplored Homeworld. It lasted about five minutes of searching because she was enthralled by another gem.

It was a Pearl with deep grooves where her eye was supposed to be; it was like Spinel’s own grooves that trailed down her cheeks.

Spinel bounced to her, and the sound made the Pearl turn. A small smile was on her face.

“I’m Spinel!” she announced. “Your new friend!”

She offered her hand. When the Pearl took it Spinel wobbled her arm up and down. The Pearl put a hand to her chest and her face twitched in restrained laughter.

“I am Pink Diamond’s Pearl,” she said softly, “Or, so I was. For now my name is Pink Pearl.”

The mention of Pink Diamond sent a pang through Spinel. She collected herself.

“Small Homeworld!” she chirruped. “I, too, was her friend!”

“Wonderful!” Pink Pearl replied, and a small part of Spinel was surprised that there was no jealousy in her tone. “Were you able to see her before she…”

“I hadn’t seen her for six thousand years,” Spinel replied. She couldn’t stop bitterness from tainting her tone.

“It was the same for me,” Pink Pearl replied, and sadness stained her voice.

“What happened with you?”

“I was not… adequate for Pink Diamond,” Pink Pearl replied. “I was her playmate, not enough for her duties, and because of White Diamond I was not myself.”

Spinel had heard of this. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. But, it is strange to have the option to know that it was wrong.”

“They are the _infallible_ Diamonds,” Spinel said, with an exaggerated crack in her voice.

A soft laugh escaped Pink Pearl’s throat.

“And what of you, friend?”

“Pink Diamond,” the words were hard to force out of her throat, “She abandoned me in a garden.”

There was a gasp and, “That’s horrible.”

“Six thousand years,” Spinel said. “And as the game went on it hurt to think of her. It still does.”

“Yes,” Pink Pearl said. “I miss her terribly.”

Despite all the pain there were those early days where they were happy, carefree and magical. It was no longer an option, and one that she was not sure if she would take now.

“I know that, too.”

In a surge of something new, something they could find for themselves, Spinel struck a pose. Her fist stretched upward and hit the ceiling with a squeak. Pink Pearl’s hands flew to her mouth as she giggled.

“Then we shall make new memories with new friends!”

Spinel let her hand fly back down, making a wobbly noise as it fell, and reached out to Pink Pearl.

She smiled, bright and wide, as she took Spinel’s hand.

“I would be glad to start with you.”

They set off into the newfound possibilities of Homeworld together.


End file.
